


skipping

by bunshima



Series: omegaverse bs [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omegaverse, Weird Dick, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: so I wrote an omegaverse bj for elena since she wasn't feeling so well n I thought I'd post it since it's one of the few (at least kinda) socially acceptable things I wrote lately lmaodisclaimer: no proof reading, the weird dick is still there my condolences, this was written in the matter of an hour in the middle of the night I can't guarantee for quality





	skipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilija/gifts).



> so I wrote an omegaverse bj for elena since she wasn't feeling so well n I thought I'd post it since it's one of the few (at least kinda) socially acceptable things I wrote lately lmao
> 
> disclaimer: no proof reading, the weird dick is still there my condolences, this was written in the matter of an hour in the middle of the night I can't guarantee for quality

“Are you sure about this?” Wakatoshi is winded from being dragged around by a ball of sheer endless energy. Shouyou wants to get somewhere private  _ fast.  _ Good thing that they're on their way through the dorm to Wakatoshi’s room. 

 

_ “Obviously.” _ Even though he can't see his face, the Alpha can hear the wide grin in his tone. Mid-walk, Shouyou turns to him on light feet, giving the other a taste of his mood with a mischievous look and flushed cheeks, “You got me into a mood, Toshi.” That sultry undertone is undeniable and Wakatoshi has yet to decide if he enjoys it or not. However, his sheath seems more certain about that. 

 

His wrist aches from Shouyou’s death grip on it as they speed down the empty hallway. He can't say that he's happy about Shouyou skipping class to be with him- but he's old enough to make his own decisions. Thank god Shouyou lets go of him once they reach Wakatoshi’s dorm room; he's pretty sure his wrist is broken now. With haste he digs his keys out of his pocket, joined by Shouyou’s fidgeting and mild complaining. He doesn't even what to know what's gotten into his mate. It definitely isn't his heat starting so he's almost afraid to ask as to why Shouyou is so… well,  _ willing. _

 

Once his door is unlocked, he's pressed inside by the much shorter ginger and even though he feels a little rushed, Wakatoshi can't help but be a little impressed. He turns on his heel, opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Shouyou’s lips against his, thin fingers digging into the collar of his shirt and pulling him down. His mate’s teeth find his lower lip for a fleeting moment, followed the other's tongue pushing forth into his open mouth. At this point all worries about what's wrong with Shouyou poofed and all Wakatoshi can think about is how nice those little gasps and wanton moans from his mate sound when they bounce off the walls of his dorm. The hand on his collar begin to press against his chest, signaling him to back up, and he complies. When his calves hit the edge of his bed Wakatoshi gasps in surprise and breaks their kiss, wide palms clutching onto Shouyou’s shoulders. He barely kept himself from falling there.  _ The Omega usually isn't this wild.  _

 

“Wh-what's wrong?”, the ginger asks, panting softly, “Want me to stop?” 

 

“N-no.”, comes Wakatoshi’s response…  _ without any hesitation, mind you. _ Embarrassment settles as blush on his cheekbones when Shouyou gives him a little grin, brows raised and eyes glistening with something he can't quite describe. 

 

“Good.”, the Omega replies, licking his lips afterwards before giving Wakatoshi a gentler peck. He wants to kiss him back, but he doesn't get the chance to do so. Before he can react properly, Shouyou pushes him with both palms pressed flush against his chest, making him sink into the mattress. Now, this definitely isn't how he thought this would go, but  _ hell _ , the Alpha sure isn't going to complain either. Might as well get comfortable when Shouyou is going to do all the work. Speaking of which, as Wakatoshi grabbed a pillow to put it under his head, his mate already kneeled between his legs (that are awkwardly dangling off the bed) and started rubbing his sheath through his pants eagerly. So he ends up hugging the pillow close to his chest, muffling the first soft moan with it. However, he can't help but shoot Shouyou a stern glance as in  _ slow down. _

 

His knees jerk when the other begins to rub in circles, fingertips running along the tip of his hardening cock. Eyes flutter shut and brows furrow while his grip tightens in the pillow in his arms. He knows that Shouyou really wants to give him a blowjob since the day they got to that level, but he didn't expect him to be like… this. In the next moment, both his pants and shorts are pulled down to his ankles. Again, he feels kind of rushed, but he's not going to complain at this point. Shivers run through him when Shouyou’s tongue is drug over his sheath, lips closing around the tip and giving a few light sucks. Next to his own muffled groans, he can hear needy panting from his mate, accompanied by a variety of  _ wet sounds. _ He's… fingering himself, and very obviously at that. Call him a prude but Wakatoshi can't help but get a little embarrassed when Shouyou masturbates right in front of him. 

 

By now, he's semi-hard, with about half of his cock unsheathed. That's when the Omega gets really into it. He seems to be feeling brave, already taking what he can get into his mouth and bobbing his head in an attempt to work himself up to taking the whole thing (oh god). The Alpha’s legs quiver with every of Shouyou’s hasty movements and the pillow that used to be pressed to his chest is now resting on his face so no loud moans can blow their cover. Thanks to his mate’s hard work, Wakatoshi’s swollen knot eventually reveals itself which apparently surprises Shouyou a little since there's a short pause and some unintelligible mumbling. Said pause is very welcomed because now the Alpha can catch his breath… at least for a few seconds. Tender kisses are placed on the thick base of his cock while one hand strokes him slowly. His knees part further in response and he can hear a muffled snicker from Shouyou; seemingly in response to his willing reaction. At this rate he's going to cum and he knows what a mess that'll be. Though, Wakatoshi’s aware that that might be what Shouyou is trying to make happen  _ (to his dismay… _ but then again, a quick bj is nice sometimes). 

 

Heat in his abdomen causes the Alpha to tense and it feels like his muscles and tendons are about to snap when the other's hand puts pressure on his knot, making a lot of precum leak from the pointed tip. Shouyou’s tongue keeps him from making a complete mess for now and he laps up the clear fluid, taking his sweet time with doing so. A short line of kisses is trailed along his shaft before the his mate's lips close around it and he begins to bob his head again, now both of his hands resting around the knot and caressing it.  _ How is he supposed to last like this anyway? _ He feels Shouyou’s throat clench around his cock one too many times, and it's what eventually pushes him over the edge completely. Fingers claw into the pillow on his face and his hips push upward in the heat of the moment. Heels meet the bed frame as shivers and loud pants wrack through him, bed creaking slightly beneath his twitching. If his ears didn't pop from how intense this single orgasm is,Wakatoshi would be able to hear Shouyou  _ choking _ on him. Yeah, he's gonna feel bad about that later. Keyword being  _ later. _

 

The omega’s mouth remains flush against his knot, his grip tight around the still swelling bulb. His gagging dies down for a moment but starts again when Wakatoshi cums down his throat a second time.  _ He better not throw up on the floor.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
